The Best Day Ever!
by FortyFandoms
Summary: Anna finds out not everything is as it seems! A One-Shot made for Aithne Morrigan's Birthday!


**Hey Everyone! This Fic is for Aithne Morrigan! Happy Birthday!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Percy: 'Sup fort, how's Anna?**

 **Me: She's great Perce, is there any chance I own you yet?**

 **Percy: Ha, You wish.**

 **Me: Ya, I do.**

 **Percy: Well,: Turns to Readers: Forty Fandoms here doesn't own me, but she does own Anna! Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth: Mwah! Mwah!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy was walking toward me his face was pale he was carrying whipped, canned cheese. He looked at me and said "Chiron wants us at the Rec room in ten, ok?" Things start to click in my brain, the cheese and the Rec room, something big had happened and we were having a council meeting.

I am Anna Pace, the daughter of Eirene, the goddess of peace. I have been at Camp Half-Blood for a little over six years. I was one of the unclaimed in the Hermes cabin before Jason had started his work about getting the minor gods and goddess' noticed. Somehow, I am best friends with Roran, a son of Ares. Also as the head councilor of my cabin I was placed on the war council, I am the most peaceful person here and I am placed on the war council! Ironic, I know.

I don't like to brag, because bragging causes strife, however, being the daughter of the goddess of peace has its upsides lots of friends is one of them. Me and my siblings (all two of them) seem to have a calming effect on others, making us pleasant to be around. Yet, among all my friends, none of them, not even one, has wished me a happy birthday. I don't want much, still a happy birthday would be nice. My birthday is even on a normal day so there is nothing distracting people like imminent death, or being in Tartarus. (Don't ask, it's an extremely long story.)

Stalking down the path to the Rec room, I decide to see if Clarisse has left yet. "Great, just great. I have to attend the one thing in the world that will ruin my day. This is the worst birthday ever." I mutter. Knocking loudly on the door, I tap my foot impatiently on the deck. No answer… "Weird," I say before stalking away.

Stopping at the beach, I sit down on a bench and begin pushing sand around with toe of my sneakers. I glare angrily at the sand at my feet. Hot, furious tears threaten to make an appearance at the unfairness of it all. I am about to kick a rock into the lake when a familiar dark feeling comes from behind me.

"That rock hasn't done anything you know." A voice says. I kick the rock anyways before saying "Hey Nico, I'm really not in the mood right now…" Nico cuts me off "Oh, I'm scared now, a daughter of peace in a bad mood." I snort in spite of myself. Nico is one of my best friends, his sarcasm never ceases to amuse me. "I mean, what is she going to do, blast me with flower power?" Shaking my head, I glance up at him again, "No, I won't blast you with flower power, but you do remember that time I had you walking bow-legged for a week after insulting me…" I let the threat hang. He flinched at the memory, before stating with more caution "That's true, maybe I should me more cautious around you." I playfully smack him upside the head, he rewards me with a grin. I flop down onto the beach with a sigh, Nico follows suit and asks "What happened to make you lose your temper like this?"

I turn onto my side to fix him with a death glare. He raises his hands in a sign of defeat. I snort "If looks could you would be soooo dead." He smirks at me, before saying in a falsely sweet tone "My darling Anna, that terrifies me! I mean, I totally don't go to the Underworld every other weekend to visit my dad." As I thought about it, it was rather stupid to tell the son of Hades that he would die. "Figured it out have you?" He asked before continuing "Anyway, what did happen to make you angry?" I resign myself to telling him about my horrible day, however I am going to be uncomfortable he should be to.

I toss my arms over his chest, bury my face in his chest and start fake sobbing. "Oh Nico! Today has been awful." I draw a deep shuddering breath and peek up through my lashes. Score! He looks totally at a loss of what to do with such sudden human contact. "I just can't understand why my friends don't remember it's my b-b-b-birthday. I thought people cared!" I risk another glace up at his face, it is bright red and he is staring at me like he has never seen the real me before.

I catch his eye accidently, he shoves me off him and springs up from the beach. "You jerk! You know how I feel about physical contact! I hate it! You know this! Yet you throw yourself onto me and start sobbing, or so I think. I can't push you off without being considered a dirt bag, because your CRYING! Come to find out you actually AREN'T! How am I supposed to deal with that?! WHY OUT OF ALL-" He continues ranting but in Italian.

I cough drawing him out of his rant. "Look, Nico," I smirk before continuing "I am _really, really_ sorry, but you deserved it." He threw me a glare and muttered something like "Brat." I stand up brushing the sand from my jeans and saying "C'mon we have a Rec room to get to." Nodding sharply, he turns around and starts toward the building without a word.

"Nicccoooo!" I draw out his name in a way I know that will make him smile. His mouth quirks up only slightly, "Nicccoooo, are you still mad at me?" I ask, he turns around this time with a grin on his face he is trying to force away. "I should be, I really should." I make a pathetic face at him "But I can never stay mad with you for some reason. It's either how you say my name when I'm mad or how adorably bi-polar you are." I grin ruefully at him, fully aware of how my mood swings would seem like to anyone else. Nico understood though, he managed to keep up with my mood swings. "I am not adorable!" He smirks at me with that look, like he is indulging a three-year-old!

I make a face as I remember that I have to attend the war council soon on my birthday! "Come on, let's go." We walk in amiable silence toward the building in front of us. All the lights are off, dread settles in the pit of my stomach.

I hear the _shink_ of Nico's sword coming out of its sheath. He is staring at the house with a mixture of worry and skepticism. "Nico, we need to go in." He nods an affirmative. We creep up the deck and toward the door. Nico toes it open, I head in ahead of him. When suddenly the lights flick on and all my friends jump out from behind furniture shouting "SURPRISE!"

I shriek in shock, Nico jumps straight into the air before cursing "Styx! Percy, Jason, I'm gonna kill you two!" Said boys glace at each other before cranking up some music, to hide Nico's more colorful swearing, and running. As this happens everyone surrounds me, hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday.

Hours later, I collapse in my bed and whisper to myself "Best birthday ever!" Before drifting into a content sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please Review!**


End file.
